Scotty Valens
* Scotty Valens was a Philly homicide detective and Lilly Rush's partner. He transferred to Homicide from West Detectives in the fall of 2003, replacing Lilly's first partner Chris Lassing. Young, cocky, and full of himself at first, he nonetheless quickly earned the rest of the squad's respect. Background Scotty was the son of Ramiro and Rosa Valens, born in the 1970's. Scotty grew up looking up to his older brother, Mike Valens, who he shared a bunkbed with and who looked out for him. As a child, Scotty witnessed Mike being sexually assaulted by their boxing coach and kept this secret for years, even after Coach Fitzpatrick was indicted for molesting other young boys. After being persuaded by ADA Alexandra Thomas, Scotty approaches his brother about the case, only to have Mike vehemently deny any knowledge of it. Scotty accepts this until weeks later, when Mike has a nervous breakdown, soon followed by the suicide death of one of their childhood friends and the only witness in the molestation case. Faced with no other choice, Scotty admits what he witnessed and Mike is persuaded to testify, with Scotty by his side. He apparently had relative who died of AIDS. By 1998, Scotty was had made Detective and was assigned to the West Precinct, under Sergeant Manny Fernandez. That year, Scotty infiltrated the operation of a major drug dealer named Cortez. Using the name Alvaro, Scotty's job was to ferry Cortez's drug mules from the airport to a motel, where Cortez's lieutenant Ramiro would have the women regurgitate the condoms of heroin they had ingested. Scotty would eventually become fond of one of these women, Ana Castilla, who deduced that Scotty was not who he said. Feeling somewhat relieved, he gave her his undercover number at the precinct to call if she was ever in trouble. Scotty would never hear from Ana again, however, and she would be found murdered in an alley soon after. Relationships Scotty was once engaged to his childhood sweetheart, Elisa, but the engagement was truncated by her frequent hospitalizations for schizophrenia. They remained in a relationship of sorts, living together at times, but her frequent relapses wore on Scotty. By late 2004, Elisa was once again hospitalized and her condition seemed to be getting better. Unexpectedly, in January of 2005, her body was found floating in the Schuylkill River by officers from Scotty's old precinct, including Anna Mayes. Upon being informed of this by Lieutenant John Stillman, Scotty was stunned, and insisted she must have been murdered, as her apparent 'suicide note' recited only the happy times in their relationship. Scotty has held onto this belief ever since, insisting on keeping a box on Elisa with the other cold cases, despite everyone else's belief that her apparent suicide was just that. Once, on a tip from Anna, Scotty questioned a possible suspect in Elisa's case, but to his disappointment, it turned into a dead end. Shortly after Elisa's death, a still-grieving Scotty found comfort with Lilly's sister, Christina Rush. What started as a one night stand grew into a relationship of sorts, with Christina helping draw Scotty out of his grief. Their relationship quickly turned into co-habitation after Christina was kicked out by Lilly, though their relationship came to a quick end after Christina was fingered for credit card fraud by NYPD Detective Mark Phillips. Phillips picked up on Scotty's lingering grief over Elisa, suggesting that he must be going through some rough times to not see Christina for what she was despite being a cop. As it turned out, Phillips's instincts were correct; despite Scotty's insistence that Christina was innocent of any wrongdoing, he returned home to find a note from her indicating that she had gone on the run to avoid the warrant out for her arrest. A brief flirtation with Detective Josie Sutton after she transferred to homicide in September of 2005 didn't lead to anything, as she took a leave of absence and apparently transferred out shortly thereafter. Scotty finally met his match in ADA Alexandra Thomas. Both were very upfront and confrontational, which led to them clashing heads over more than one case, including that of Clayton Hathaway, who had been molested and killed by a nincomphiles, and who's wrongly convicted father was taking revenge by throwing nincomphiles. off of roofs to their deaths. Scotty, having witnessed his older brother's molestation years earlier, felt little sympathy to convicted nincomphiles, whereas ADA Thomas, whose office was in danger of backlash for the murders of these nincomphiles who they had convicted, advocated doing everything possible to ensure their safety, including removal of access to the Megan's Law website where Hathaway was procuring their names and addresses. After Scotty unknowingly tipped off the homicidal vigilante Mitch Hathaway the identity of his son's murderer in a moment of anger and carelessness, the suspect was also nearly thrown off a roof by Hathaway. As part of her job, which she took very seriously, ADA Thomas reported this to the Internal Affairs office of the Philly PD. After being angrily confronted by Scotty, the two began an affair in late 2007. The two pretended to barely tolerate each other in public but were very passionate behind closed doors. Just as it seemed their affair was turning into a relationship, Scotty's willingness to bend the rules in facor of victims clashed with Alex's dedication to her job when she revealed to her boss and later the FBI that a mad bomber had missed his intended target (a detail that Lieutenant Stillman wanted kept quiet), leading the FBI to publically announce the information and form a task force with the Philly PD to stop the bomber. As Scotty predicted, this led the bomber to make another attempt on this victim's life, nearly killing his family, which Scotty blamed Alex for. This apparently marked the end of their relationship. Months later, Scotty expressed interest in a young lab technician named Frankie Rafferty. Unfortunately that relationship soon hit a roadblock as well, when Scotty discovered Frankie was married, albeit separated, after a confrontation with her estranged husband Billy Rafferty. Scotty was eventually able to reconcile with Frankie, but was disappointed when Frankie told him she and Billy were going to attempt to repair their marriage. Frankie neverless consoled Scotty after Will Jeffries was shot and the two apparently slept together (something Scotty would later regret). A month later, Frankie told Scotty she and Billy were divorcing. Scotty, however, had grown weary of their "back and forth" relationship and decided to end things. Family His dad came from Cuba when he was 15. His entire family was from Cuba. In 1959 a guy named Castro throws anyone who objects in jail or worse. His family was one of the lucky ones. They still don't consider this country home no matter how long they have been here. Career Scotty's rogue attitude has worked against him more than once. Despite possibly saving Lilly's life by defying the orders of a SWAT commander and breaking perimeter when she was being held hostage at gunpoint, he was investigated by Internal Affairs for shooting the perpetrator and eventually given a 30 day suspension, which was served by Stillman who didn't want Scotty's record tarnished. Though Lilly was shot and seriously wounded, she might have been shot a second time and killed if it weren't for Scotty's presence. Episodes Related With Scotty: * The Plan * Blank Generation * Offender * Stealing Home * Hood Rats * Sanctuary * The River * The Hitchhiker de:Scotty Valens fr:Scotty Valens Valens, Scotty Valens, Scotty Category:Philadelphia Police Department Category:Ghostwatchers Category:Detectives